


The Pup and The Gaul

by OnceRulesofSuperWalkingPotter



Series: 500 Fic Challenge [1]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: Blood and Sand, Spartacus: Gods of the Arena, Spartacus: Vengeance, Spartacus: War of the Damned
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Big Brother Agron, Blow Jobs, Eventual Fluff, Explicit Language, First Kiss, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 01:02:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17294696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceRulesofSuperWalkingPotter/pseuds/OnceRulesofSuperWalkingPotter
Summary: Agron wants nothing but happiness for his brother. Even if happiness smells like shit. Fucking Gauls. The very idea turns his stomach. But the very same thought turns Duro's head so fast it makes AGRON dizzy. So what else could he do but encourage?





	The Pup and The Gaul

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ignisfatuusofnous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ignisfatuusofnous/gifts).



> Hey guys! So this is part one of the 500 Spartacus fic challenge. Note that not all if any of these will be linked. The Challenge is for these fics to be COMPLETED, so my first Spartacus fic doesn't count as I aspire to have it to be ridiculously long. If you guys have any suggestions or plot bunnies please please please feel free to share them! There will be multiple parings, paring you never even thought could possibly exist, and parings you will be disgusted by, (probably I dunno. I don't know ya'lls lives!) There will also be some Alpha/Omega works just an fyi. However this is a SPARTACUS fics. The majority of this will be vulgar, lewd, smutty ass porn. There will be some fluff but not nearly as much. Your comments and kudos are so welcomed it's almost not funny. This challenge is to be completed by 11:59 pm December 31st 2019 so here it goes! Wish me luck! I hope you enjoy!

"Go talk to him then!"

"No! Have you lost all sense? He'd kill me!"

"Pfft, if he was strangling you to death you'd enjoy it." 

Crixus frowns listening to some arguing around the corner. He stops mid-step when he hears skin hitting skin. The Gaul isn't sure exactly why he hesitates. Between Barca, Rhaskos, Donar and hell Batiatus himself he's seen his fair share of horror. On a daily basis he bathes with the men. On a weekly basis he fucks Lucretia while Naevia stands in the corner and does her best not to watch. Once a month Batiatus throws his parties to try and entice the wealthy. And well he _is_  a gladiator after all. Squaring his shoulders and clenching his jaw Crixus readies himself for whatever nastiness was happening on the other side of the wall when a ball of angry, cursing, and screaming Germans fall in front of him. 

"What the fuck?" The brothers stop their fight to look up at him. Agron grins, green eyes shining bright his dimple deep with his delight. 

"Well look at that baby brother. Just the man we wanted to see." Duro looks murderous. A strange look on the usually happy pup. Crixus raises an eyebrow. Sighing deeply he extends his hand offering to help the younger up. Duro flushes red taking his hand. 

Oh. 

Crixus smiles softly once Duro was on his feet. Agron makes a face noticing nobody was going to offer him assistance. Crixus slides his hand out of Duro's running his middle finger over his wrist as he does. As usual the pup was rather silent staring wide eyed. 

"Why were the two of you looking for me?" He baits not looking away from the shorter. Agron tsks his tongue nudging his brother. Duro looks between the two of them panicked. 

"Uh, well we erm that is I-I mean if you weren't busy and-" Duro shakes his head, "Never mind. You're always busy. You erm what I mean is you're training and tired I'm sure and it's nothing really I...ugh." Duro bows his head shoulders sagging. Agron grins folding his arms and leaning against the wall. Crixus blinks. 

"Did you need anything?" Crixus asks looking at Agron. Agron points to himself and smiles wide. 

"I could think of a few things I could use your help with." He says pushing himself off the wall. Duro scowls grabbing his brother's arm. 

"No. He's fine." Duro  Agron laughs sticking his tongue out mockingly. 

"Seems that way. I'll just leave the two of you alone then." Duro pales watching Agron leave. Crixus tries to hide his smile. The pup really was adorable. 

"So," Duro slowly looks at him, "what did you wish from me?" Duro shifts from side to side a blush covering him down to his chest. His eyes dart all over the place before he seems to make up his mind. 

"Fuck it." He mutters stepping forward. Crixus was prepared for a lot. But he never in a million years did he think this little thing would crowd his space wrap his arms around his waist and plant a firm kiss directly to his mouth. 

It felt like an eternity before the German pulled back. He was shaking a little, and he looked dazed. Crixus blinks trying to proceed what just happened. Duro bites his lip letting go. Giving a shrug with his palms up in defeat. Crixus stays silent for longer than Duro was comfortable with. 

"Say something! Hit me! Try to kill me do  _something_!" He sputters out. Crixus licks his lips before nodding. For a split second he had thought he was going to die. But them Crixus was devouring Duro's mouth with his own, hands seemed to multiply as they traced over him. Duro was so relieved to not be getting killed that he almost started crying. Crixus had mumbled something about privacy and started dragging Duro down the hall to a cell. Crixus ignores the fumbled attempts for the pup to stand. 

 "Get in and start preparing yourself." Crixus instructs tossing Duro sending him sprawling on the floor as he shuts the door. Duro sits up, on his hands and knees staring at the wall in terror. Crixus turns back to him a little startled to see him still sitting there. "Something wrong pup?" Duro makes a small noise rolling over, sitting on his ass reclined back on his hands. A position he's used to putting the man in. 

"Um...n-no nothing. I was erm just hoping for you to do it." Duro stutters his blush deepening. Crixus looks him up and down slowly, ignoring the rapid rising of his cock. 

"Fuck the gods. The Pup has never lain with a man." Duro averts his eyes. Crixus tilts his head. "Or...anyone?" Duro draws his knees to his chest clearing his throat. Crixus really does  _try_ to stop the bubble of laughter that threatens to spill out. He truly does. But he couldn't help doubling over holding his sides. Duro scowls up at him. 

"Go ahead and laugh! You try getting a cock in your ass with Agron breathing down your neck!" He snaps. Crixus feels his pulse quicken. Without warning he was on his knees looming over Duro, a hand at his throat tilting his head back. Duro bites his lip.

"There you go again," Crixus leans in, "baring your teeth." Duro moans when Crixus covers his mouth with his own. Unlike their earlier kiss, it was hot and wet. Crixus's tongue invading tasting Duro while causing the pup to lose his mind. The German was practically drunk on their kiss when Crixus pulls back. 

"Please." He whispers hands shakily reaching up to clutch at the Gaul's shoulders. Crixus grins. He stands and much like earlier that week drags Duro by his ankle. They were in the middle of the floor when Crixus releases him. 

"Turn around. Like you were before." Cautiously Duro does as instructed. He whines a little, his cock was straining painfully against his subligaria. Crixus reaches around removing both their clothing without any care. "I have oil, but it's a little warm." Duro takes a deep breath feeling a slick digit slide down his crack. And then without a warning;

"Ah fuck!" Duro shouts. Crixus chuckles behind him.

"So you truly are inexperienced." He sounded a little amazed as he twists and scissors his intruding fingers. Duro whimpers reaching back grabbing one of his own cheeks hoping the spreading would ease some of the burn. Crixus grins with a shake of his head. 

"Not with a lack of trying I promise you." He pouts. Crixus rolls his eyes. Pulling his hand back, much to Duro's dismay. 

"I'm sure. Now hold still." Duro watches hungrily as Crixus coats himself in oil. 

"W-wait!" Crixus raises an eyebrow. Duro shifts a little glancing backwards. "C-can I watch?" Crixus's eyes widen and Duro physically  _sees_ his cock twitch. Crixus curses under his breath yanking and pulling at the pup to put him on his back and plop him on Crixus's lap. Duro props himself up on his elbows staring in slight awe. "Is it even going to fit?" He whispers seemingly more to himself. Crixus chuckles. 

"Relax pup. It will fit. And with some skill," Crixus lifts Duro with one hand gripping his cock at the base, "you will enjoy it." 

Duro whimpers with need and want when Crixus's cock-head presses against his entrance. He ached to have the Gaul fill him. Something he has wanted since first laying eyes on the man. An argument he and Agron have had many times since. Crixus wraps an arm around his waist holding him close as he eases his cock past the outer ring of muscles. Crixus groans his head falling against his chest. He's never had a partner as tight at the pup. He felt cross eyed with how Duro's ass stretches around his cock. The two were panting while Crixus give small gentle thrusts until he bottoms out. Duro shouts a soft smile gracing his lips while Crixus pauses his movements to allow him to adjust. He was shocked that the pup  _was_ smiling. It made his cock throb. 

"Please." Duro gasps after a moment, " _Please ,  **move**_!" Duro urges hands grabbing at his thighs. Crixus hums, carefully he starts rolling his hips. Duro tosses his head from side to side muttering something in his native tongue. Crixus couldn't understand a word out of his mouth but his accent was spurring Crixus on. The sound of skin slapping skin was echoing on the wall. Duro made a frustrated sound, pushing down trying his best to match his thrusts to Crixus's. The two were hurried with their movements. Duro reaches between them to fist his leaking cock. Crixus growls covering Duro's hand with his own. Duro cries out at the added pressure. Crixus grits his teeth unable to believe how close to the edge he was already. 

"Fuck." Crixus twists his wrist determined to have Duro finish first. He angles himself slamming against the sensitive bundle of nerves delighted he was the first to show his pup the pleasures that could be milked from them. It didn't take much longer before Duro's back was bowed and he was screaming, spilling white over their combined hands. Crixus releases him grabbing Duro's thighs spreading them and ramming into the pup with as much force as he could, his fingers bruising the skin he held. Duro was clamped down around the Gaul, and Crixus swears he see's stars when his release wracks his body. Duro moans at the hot liquid easing his abused hole. Crixus grunts pulling out. Duro shivers at the action. 

"Fuck the gods...that, that was," Crixus chuckles as Duro finishes in German. 

"You did well, for a first time." Duro smiles earnestly not quite meeting his eye. "Something wrong?" Duro shakily stands dressing slowly. 

"Agron. I just don't know how he's going to react." Crixus snorts. 

"If he has an issue he can come deal with me himself." Duro blushes again but plants a quick kiss to his lips. 

"Gratitude." Crixus sits on the bed the two of them have ignored and grins watching Duro all but scurry out. His pup was going to need a few more times to get adjusted. 

 

"Duro!" He flinches at his brother's voice. Sighing he turns and smiles. 

"Agron, how do you fare?" Agron chuckles darkly wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

"Walk with me brother. Tell me where you've been the last few hours." Duro glares at him. 

"Shut up you cunt, you know damn well where I was." Agron nods still grinning. 

"So...what was it this time? Did you seduce him with your charm? Did you tell him you used to be praised for your oral techniques?" Duro pouts purposefully not looking at him. "The virgin thing? Again?!" Duro blushes crossing his arms. 

"Fuck off." He mutters. Agron laughs loudly. 

"Why does that work so well? I'll never understand it. The idea of having to teach someone what to do with my cock," Agron shudders, "Ugh. I'd rather a man of experience." Duro rolls his eyes.

"Yes you'd prefer a whore." Agron smacks him upside the head.

"Watch your mouth. Should I find someone experienced enough that would be my future husband you're talking about." Duro smacks him back with a huff, and the two start laughing as they sprawl to the ground a tangle of fists and slaps. 

 


End file.
